Dónde se esconden los guapos!
by Cyndy12
Summary: Amu es una chica normal que a sus 13 años no ha encontrado el verdadero amor ya que segun ella, los guapos se esconden, pero al parecer en el lugar menos indicado aparece el chico perfecto.. sera este el principe que aguardaba por ella ...! AMUTO    **
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACIO...! **_

Hola soy Amu Hinamori y devo decir que mi vida es completamente normal y nada interesante, mis padres son empresarios y se la viven viajando, dejandome a mi sola con algunos empleados de la casa, y no no tengo hermanos. Gracias al cielo tengo a las mejores amigas que se puedan imaginar, la primera, la mas divertida e infantil Yaya, después Rima, ella es muy inteligente y por ultimo Utau, la divertida y cantante. Mis amigos también son buena onda pero ninguno me gusta, todos estan ... feos , lo siento pero es verdad, a mis 13 años de edad no habia consegido un novio, pero no por que no me lo preguntarán, sino porque todos estaban ... no eran mi estilo, en fin, había visto algunos guapos pero eran de prepa ... y alguien como ellos no se fijarian en una niña ... Cada año de escuela en el Instituto Fajai, mis amigas y yo nos ilucionabamos pensando en que esta ves algun guapo llegaría, pero siempre era lo mismo ... nunca aparecía nadie ... cuando por fin comenzamos 3 de secundaria, nos rendimos ... y es que nisiquiera en las plazas a las que ibamos se parecian guapos ... y así una pregunta era la que siempre aparecía en nuestras mentes .. "DONDE SE ESCONDEN LOS GUPOS..?"

Siempre habiamos soñado con nuestro principe azul (N/a: nuestro Ikuto, Sasuke, Kukai, etc...), que llegaría como en una de las historias de FanFiction (N/a: aún te espero Ikuto **) le gustaramos etc etc ... pero cuando por fin encontrabamos a alguien bien, o era un grosero hipocrito e interesado o tenia novia ... siempre había un PERO ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA...!

Bueno inicie otra historia jeje (nooo, enserio..?)(jiji ya se)

espero que les guste, sino ya saben

Gracias por leer

bye bye - nya


	2. OTRO DÍA

_**OTRO DÍA..!**_

Hoy era otro día normal y aburrido, de no ser por mis amigas no se que aría, ellas siempre cambian mi caracter, puedo venir de una guerra destrozada sangrando y tan solo con verlas, los males se van y aparece una sonrisa instantanea, de verdad son las mejores amigas que se imaginan.

Como cada mañana, me bañe, me encreme, me puse el uniforme (N/a: aqui el uniforme va ser un poco distinto a los normales ^^ )que eran una falda negra de olanes , una blusa roja de cuello, con líneas alrededor de los brasos y el cuello negras, botas en invierno y flats en verano rojos y por ultimo una boina negra, me solte el cabello y moldee mi flequillo y sali de mi cuarto, desayune un coctel de frutas y mi madre me llevo a la escuela 13 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos y visualize a mis amigas ...

-Hola - agito su mano Yaya

-Hola, Amu-chi - me sonrio Utau

-Hola chicas, todo esta bien? - sus caras mostraban preocupación

-Bien, es solo que - Utau puso cara seria - NO LLEGA NINGUN GUAPO!- drama total ...

-Bueno Utau, eso no es nuevo - le dije desanimada - y tu Yaya ?

-Bien, Utau me dijo que dramatizara ...

-Yaya - reclamo Utau

-Ahora de que me perdi?- pregunto la apenas llegada Rima

-Lo de siempre- le dije con cansancio fingido

-Jaja bueno chicas les tengo una noticia ... - nos dijo Rima

-Pues habla Rimaaa habla habla ... - la sarandeaba Yaya

-OOoKk.. PERO SUELTAME..!-Yaya la solto- bueno quiero invitarlas a un concurso de mascotas ... que dicen? Kusu kusu participara (N/a: kusukusu es su puma)

-Moo yo si boy, kusukusu es tan tierno- dijo Utau

-Y tan cariñoso - dije juntando las manos cerca de la cara

-Ya tan guapo ... - dijo Yaya y todas la miramos °.°'''''' - lindo puesss..

-Bueno entonces todas vamos ... - dije entusiasmada

-Ok, tomen - nos dio un sobre amarillo - ahi viene todo - el timbre sono- bueno como que nos apuramos ne?

-Hai ... dijimos en unísolo

El resto de la mañana transcurrio igual, planeamos todo y cuando menos lo esperabamos ya era la salida...

-Bueno entonces ya saben ne?, mañana Sabado a las 12:30 en el parque Mediterrol - vi la camioneta de mi mama - bueno hasta mañana bye bye

-Bye Amu-chan

-Bye bye

-Waaa yo tambien me boy - Yaya nos abraso a todas con sus brasillos y nos apreto contra ella- las quiero ...

-YayAAA- grito Rima

-JAJAJAJA- todas reimos y cada una se fue llendo ...

-Hola mama- le dije entrando a la camioneta - me fue bien, oye kusukusu va a participar en un concurso de mascotas me dejas ir?

-Claro, pero necesito hablar contigo, tu papa tiene unos asuntos que atender en Estados Unidos y nos vamos, y Lin (N/a: su asistente) se quedara un tiempo en casa, luego se va a E.U. con nosotros, pero te quedaras con los demas sirvientes estas deacuerdo o vienes? - iba manejando y me miro

-Me quedo - era obvio - y cuando parten?

-Hoy mismo, no hay tiempo - se abrio el porton de mi casa, aparco la camioneta - solo quería traerte y explicarte pero - miro su relog- en 30 minutos tenemos que estar con tu abuelo en el aeropuerto

-Ok..!

Después de tan larga despedida, mis padres partieron, en la tarde practique un poco gimnacia en el gimnacio de mi casa y nade un poco para ejercitarme ... Pero en mi cabeza siempre estaba la misma pregunta ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno creo que estubo

aburrido ... quiero aclarar que aqui el tigre,

que deve ser gato, sera como un gato, es solo

que no podía poner a un gatito lanzandose contra

Amu, quería que fuera algo grande pero no un perro

entonces va ser normal que la gente en esta historia aparescan

con animales como leones,tigres,panteras,pumas etc ...

Gracias por leer ...

bye bye - nya


	3. EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA

_**El mejor día de mi vida..!**_

Ya era el día del concurso de mascotas, me puse un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes morada y unos tenis lilas con negro, me peine de dos colitas y moldee mi flequillo, me puse un poco de gloss y baje a desayunar junto con Lin, terminando sali hacia el parque donde quede con las chicas, pero mi celular comenzo a sonar ...

-FIU FIU , FIU FIU , FIU FIU - (N/a: es un chiflido) tono de cel

-Moshi moshi, habla Am..

-Amuuuu - grito Yaya y despege el telefono de mi cara alejandolo algunos centimetros- tienes que apurarte, hay de guaposss... como no tienes una idea

-Yaya ¬¬ tus gustos y los mios ...

-Hay peliazulesss - interrumpio picara

-Estoy corriendo - conteste comenzando a hacerlo y cerre el celular, pero deje de correr ya que probablemente sudaria y ugh no era un momento ...

-Ahi estas - grito Yaya abrasandome - hasta que llegas

-Si lo siento como estas? y donde esta Rima y Utau?

-Bueno, Utau no pudo venir, tiene ensayo con un cantante de Hong-Kong y Rima esta con kusukusu haya - apunto una cancha de pasto con algunos obstaculos con alrededor unas cuantas tarimas para sentarte- vayamos con ella ne?

-Sip vamos

-Hola Rima - le sonrei

-Hola Amu-chan, gracias por venir, tomen-nos entrego unos volantes, sus acientos son los 34 y 35

-Siiiii, nos toco adelante

-Concursantes y aficionados, tomen sus lugares que en 5 minutos comenzamos ...

-Vamos Yaya , el concurso ya inicia, que número eres Rima?

-El 56- junto sus dedos nerviosamente

-Mooo, se ve tan lindo kusukusu - chillo Yaya abrasandolo

-Vamos Yaya - ahora si la arrastre hasta nuestros lugares

Efectivamente había muchos guapos, otros muy amables, un grupito nos hablo y nos pidio nuestro telefono, eran agradables y apuestos ... sin dudar era un buen día...

Ya habían pasado 15 animales y estaba exausta... en cambio Yaya en todo momento aplaudia o coqueteaba con alguno que otro tipo que pasaba ...

-Yaya, boy por algo de beber...

-Ok, te espero

-Vale ahora vengo- y me pare de mi asiento, pasando por la multitud de gente

Cuando llege a la tiendita había una fila de unas 34 personas "puede ser peor?" me pregunte, el sol me quemaba, pero por fin después de 30 minutos de esperar pedi un jugo de naranja.

Iba caminando por ahi, bebiendo mi jugo hasta que escuche un grito...

-YORU DETENTE AHI- no le di importancía y segui bebiendo hasta que escuche otro grito-CUIDADO-sin duda era un chico, baje mi baso y entonces vi el problema...

Un enorme tigre rayado, muy lindo y mimado corría hacía mi, lo ultimo que vi fue a el tigre lanzandose contra mi, senti sus garras en mis hombros y algo humedo sobre mi cara y cuello, y pense "por favor que no muera sin amar por favor", pero el tigre en lugar de atacarme comenzo a lamberme la cara, el cuello, las orejas ...

-Jajaja - me reía de sus lenguetadas tan empalagosas - jajaja - tenía que cerrar los ojos

-YORU- el tigre no le obedesio a ese mandon y siguio lambiendome y yo riendome como idiota -YORU TE ESTOY ESPERANDO...!- el tigre no lo obedecía hasta que senti que algo se me bajaba de encima...

Lentamente abri los ojos y me encontre con el ser más bello jamas conocido..."Si, este es el mejor día de mi vida" ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que va mejorando ne?

Bueno gracias por leer

bye bye - nya


	4. Nuevo amigooo!

_** Nuevo amigooo..!**_

-Lo siento- me tendio su mano para levantarme y la tome- Yoru -lo apunto, ya que yo estaba parada - aveces se porta mal - me sonrio

-Nah! descuida, amo a los felinos -toque la frente del minino y este cerro sus ojitos - jeje - lo mire y vi sus hermosos ojos zafrinos ...

-Mm.. Ikuto - me tendio la mano denuevo

-Amu - la iba a tomar pero el minino metio su garra y termine saludandolo a él - jaja y tu eres Yoru..?- el minino asintio -Moooo..! -lo volvi a acariciar

-Em.. Amu tienes jugo de naranja en la cara - °.°'

-Ahhh...! necesito un espejo, un baño ...

-Te llevo, despues de todo Yoru lo causo

-Gracias - le sonrei a él y a Yoru

Llegamos al baño y me enjuage la cara y la ropa, quede limpia salvo unas cuantas gotas en la blusa, cuando sali pense que Ikuto ya se había ido, pero no, estaba ahi con Yoru sentado a su lado ... al parecer discutian ...

-Tardaste mucho - me sonrio

-Jeje no pense que me esperarían ...

-Bueno es que aún tenemos tiempo para la competencía- me explico cuando comenzamos a caminar - ademas de que el señorito no quiere participar

-Por que ?- me dirigi a Yoru, él solo se tapo sus ojos con las garras y no las abrio - jeje no estes nervioso lo aras bien

-No es por eso- me respondio Ikuto - quiere una amiga o algo así

-Ugh? amiga?

-Si, parece que anda de "jugeton"

-Jaja oye Yoru - le dije quitandole sus garras de sus ojos agachandome- hagamos un trato vale? - el asintio - tu ganas el premio y yo ... te consigo una amiga vale?

-Vale pero yo quiero un chocolate-dijo Ikuto como un pequeño

-Em? - frunci el seño

-Si que yo quiero un chocolate - dijo inocente

-Bueno - me dirigi hacia él - si Yoru gana ... - vi que ya estabamos en el lugar de la competencía y vi a Yaya gritandome - me compras un chocolate, pero si no ganan ... me compras dos jeje bye bye suerte Yoru .. - agite mi mano y camine hacía Yaya, quien no se percato de con quien estaba

-Faltan 5 para Rima donde estabas?

-Luego te cuento, ha pasado algo nuevo ?

-Nop salvo unos cuantos reptiles, y elefantes jeje

-ELEFANTES¨?

-Sip - dijo despreocupada

-Acontinuacion el gran Yoru, y su dueño Ikuto - la gente aplaudio y yo me puse nerviosa .. que por qué? quien sabe ...

Yoru hizo muchos trucos saludo a los jueces, brinco, me giño un ojo, hizo bolteretas, etc etc ... Al finalizar me lanzo unos cuantos besos y yo solo me sonroje ... Ikuto? ni idea donde estaba ... Yoru se fue y continuaron otros hasta que paso Rima, kusukusu estuvo muy bien y al finalizar el juez hablo

-Se que esta competencia no es una mas del monton, antes que nada aclaro que por el simple hecho de participar ya estan ganando, pero lamentablemente solo uno gana, pasen porfavor Rima e Ikuto con sus mascotas - Rima se veia nerviosa mientras que Ikuto ... me sonreia? - y el ganador es ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Empate - dijo saltando, Rima se desmayo e Ikuto me lanzo una mirada de "te lo dije" "que pasa con ese chico, apenas lo conosco y ya nos tratamos como amigos del alma"- Alguien ayude a la joven - grito el juez

Rima desperto y le entregaron sus premios, al final Yaya se tuvo que ir y me quede con kusukusu y Rima, estabamos viendo algunos felinos cuando ...

Alguien me jalo y me volteo , quede a unos cuantos centimetros del pecho de alguien, levante lentamente mis ojos y me encontre con Ikuto

-Te devo algo no?-pregunto sensualmente

-Aja ...- saco algo de su pantalon y me lo tendio - mmm.. era broma pero - lo tome - gracias wiiiii

-Tu le deves algo a Yoru

-Oh si es cierto ... bueno como le hago?

-Hmp pues. . pasame tu cel y cuando tengas a la amiga me dices y nos juntamos ne?

-Mm.. vale es 3324567851 (N/a: es inventado hee)

-Ok yo te hablo, vienen por ti?

-Nop, me boy sola

-Hmp si quieres te llevo

-Ejem ... - dijo Rima

-Oh gomen, Rima Ikuto , Ikuto Rima - los presente y Yoru y Kusukusu se lambian

-Hola Rima, lindo puma, Yoru comportate

-Gracias y pues ya me boy Kusukusu tiene cita con la dentista

-Eh? - "como que con el dentista?"

-Si, esque ultimamente mazca mucho chicle y uno se le atoro ... ¬¬

-Ugh suerte con eso - apoyo Ikuto

-Si gracias , bueno hasta luego A-M-U, Ikuto, vamos Kusukusu que ... - Rima se fue con Kusukusu e Ikuto me hablo ...

-Entonces?

-Bueno ... en que vienes? - pregunte timidamente

-En bicy por? - dijo serio °.°' -jaja no es cierto, traigo mi auto

-Ah jajaja ok - caminamos hasta su auto, que era un Ferrari rojo - lindo - dije con simplesa

-Tienes auto?

-Si, pero no me dejan usarlo - hize una mueca

-Jaja por que? - pregunto mientras le abria la puerta a Amu (N/a: caballeroso)

-Pues mis pas dicen que aun soy pequeña - conteste cuando el se subio

-Jaja y si que lo eres - arranco el auto - cuantos años tienes?

-13

-QUE..! - las llantas chillaron

-Em?

-Tienes 13 años? - °.°

-Sip, tu cuantos?

-17

-Oopss estas algo ... grande

-Y tu algo ... niña - sonrio

-No soy una niña - me sonroje

-Si lo eres

-Que no

-Que si

-No

-Si

-No

-Oye donde esta tu casa?

Le indique el camino y sono mi celular ...

-FIU FIU FIU FIU FIU FIU FIU FIU - tono cel

-Moshi moshi abla Am...

-Amuuu, cuentamelo todo - cito Rima

-Quieres bajar la vos aún no llego

- Oopss me marcas heee bye bye - y colgo

-Lindo tono - sonrio

-Gracias

-Es por aqui?

-Es aquella - apunte mi casa y estasiono su auto en la calle

-Bueno Amu un gusto conocerte, te hablo vale?

-Sip igual y gracias, adios Yoru- me lambio la cara y le sonrei, baje del auto y me despedi con la mano pero no se iba, bajo su ventanilla

-Hasta que no te metas a tu casa, no me boy - dijo protector

-JA.! claro papa- introduci mi dedo en el lector de huellas y se abrio, me voltee y me sonrio -bye - y me meti a mi casa ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno gracias por leer y gracias a :

~Miry-Chan

~zOnny

~maru-chan

~amari-butterfly

~Daku

~lupizz

por sus rewiews me encantaron TODOS jeje ^^

como los caps estan algo cortos subire 2x1 jaja

espero que les haya gustado

bye bye - nya


	5. Miki

_**Miki..**_

En toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo, ese tigre y especificamente su dueño, tenian ocupada mi mente "quiza este sea el chico" "pero tiene 17 años""y que, dijo que fue un gusto conocerte""quiza solo fue cortes", no tenía idea que hacer, era las 4 de la mañana y no tenia sueño, me sentía feliz, pero ni idea porque, me vesti con mi leotardo y sali hacía el gimnacio, pero me encontre a Lin en la sala ...

-Señorita Amu, que hace tan temprano por aqui?- estaba en pijama y se veía muy graciosa por que traía tubos en el cabello

-Nada Lin, es solo que no puedo dormir y quiero practicar un poco ...

-Es por el chico ?

-Eh? ...

-No por nada soy la asistente de tu madre ...

-Jeje - me sonroje - si en parte

-Tranquila Amu, es normal ... lo que no es normal es que practiques a las 4 de la mañana gimnacia, mejor te doy un tip .. vale?

-Ok.! aun que te confieso que es algo ... raro

-Jaja lo se, mira recuestate en tu cama, e imagina lo que te gustaría que te pasara con él, no se que mañana te de un beso ... (N/a: yo lo hago jej )

-Lin - chille y ella me abraso de lado

-Jaja ,Amu es tu mente, nadie te va a decir "oye no pienses eso" con eso veras que te duermes y como bebe, vamos - me palmeo el hombro - a dormir - me solto y camine hacía las escaleras

-Gracias Lin

-No hay de que ... solo que no seas muy pervertida

-LIN

-Vamos, vamos a dormir

Camine hacía mi habitación y me tire a la cama boca arriba, y comenze a visualizar como él me llamaba y me sonrojaba ... en pocos segundos ya estaba dormida y estoy muy segura que hasta sonrojada ...

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el pie derecho, parecía que hasta el mayor problema lo podría resolver, cante en la ducha, hable con el espejo... era otra yo ...

Toc toc - Amu ya son las 8, necesitamos ir a la empresa

-Ya boy Lin, gracias por avisar

Me vesti con un vestido negro (N/a: perfil) con unas zapatillas negras y me enchine el cabello ... me hablaron unos cuantos chicos del concurso de ayer, pero no les tome mucha importancia, les colge excusandome de algun contratiempo ...

-Que linda se ve hoy señorita Amu - me dijo un sirviente

-Gracias

-Amu tenemos mucho que ... baya que ermosa te ves .. bueno apurate por favor - me sonrio Lin, hoy las dos andabamos chinas ...

Desayune un coctel de verduras y salimos rumbo a la oficina, hoy tocaba junta y aunque fuera solo una niña, devía estar con o sin mis padres ...

La junta estuvo mas aburrida de lo normal, despues de 3 horas , recorde mi promesa hacía Yoru ..

-Lin - musite - necesito compar una felina

-Para que? - me dijo en el oido

-Se me antojo - me enconji de hombros

-Te lo autorizaron?

-Sip - menti

-Bueno, puedes salir de la junta ... necesitas ayuda?

-Nop gracias - musite -Compermiso - los señores asintieron y sali rumbo a el centro comercial ...

Visite unas 16 tiendas gigantescas, había felinas hermosas, pero no me convensían hasta que en la ultima tienda, encontre a la felina perfecta, era una tigresa de bengala, tenía los ojos azules y una carita muy tierna, tenía dos años, pero estaba unos centimetros abajo de Yoru, de camino a casa estuve platicando con ella ...

-Como quieres que te llame? .. - la tigresa me miraba por las pestañas (N/a: iban caminando por un parque, Amu a la izquierda y su felina a la derecha, la tigresa no tenía correa, pero si un collar rosa..) -m... que te parece mou? - la felina nego - lina ? - nego - humm... dia ? - nego - waa esto es muy dificil ... que tal suu? - nego - y ... que tal ... Miki? - espero un poco y asintio ... - siiiiii bueno ahora eres Miki, quieres un helado ? - asintio - de chocolate - nego - no? - asintio - si? - nego - no? - asintio ...

A lo lejos se veía a un chico peliazul con un Yoru jugando con su dueño ... pero cuando escucharon discutir a alguien voltearon y vieron a la pelirosa discutiendo con una felina ...

-Alguien calme a la loca - grito Ikuto en broma, Amu volteeo y se sonrojo

-Oyeee..! - pero alguien se lanzo contra Amu, Yoru la saludo lambiendole la cara ... - jajaja Yoru ...

-Baya .. ese tigre te ama ..! - dijo Ikuto picaro

-Hmp - me levante como pude, me peine un poco, y me tambalee ya que aun llebaba las zapatillas ...

-Luces bien, como estas? - sonrio Ikuto

-Bien, gracias, oye Yoru te quiero presentar a alguien(N/a: que cortante ¬¬) - apunte a Miki - ella es Miki tu nueva amiga ... -Yoru se acerco a Miki y la lambio, Ikuto y yo reimos y nos miramos, sonrojados nos dimos las espaldas y luego de un rato de silencio hablo ...

-Vamos a caminar ?

-Claro - le sonrei, otra ves un silencio ...

-Bueno y ... - trato de romperlo - como dormiste?

-Pues masomenos y tu?

-Por que masomenos? - me volteo a ver interesado

-No estoy segura pero no tenía sueño y tu ?

-A decir verdad, tampoco pude dormir, de aver sabido te hablo ...

-Jeje siii

-Y que andabas haciendo por aqui?

-Pues nada, acabo de adquirir a Miki y queria comprar un helado, después me llamaste loca - pare y me puse las manos en la cintura

-Jaja bueno lo siento y ... aun quieres el helado ?

-Hmmm.. vale vale pero de chocolate ...

Ikuto me dejo sentada en una banca y el fue por los helados, no me había percatado de lo hermoso que lucía, llebaba una camisa negra de manga larga arremangada, con un pantalon de mezclilla y unos tennis converse negros ... traia unas gafas en la camisa (N/a: colgada) negras y una cadena colgante en su pantalon, con su siempre collar de cruz pecada a su cuello ...

De pronto se volteo y me sonrio picaro, yo me sonroje y me volte ocultandolo, se dio cuenta que lo miraba y ahora era yo la que sentia unos ojos clavados en mi ...

-Que tanto mirabas heee ... - waaa que sexy es su voz ... **

-Nada, solo quería mi helado ...

-Pues aqui tienes - me dio mi helado - oye mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-Gracias y ... nop bueno en la mañana si por que?

-Habrieron un nuevo centro de patinaje sobre hielo y pense en invitarte pequeña ..

-No soy PEQUEÑA y ... vale, pero te prevengo que no se patinar ...

-Por mi no hay problema pequeña -sonrio provando su helado ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer

bye bye - nya


	6. Sorpresas y … cambio de planes

"Sorpresas y … cambio de planes"

Gracias al cielo esa noche pude dormir como bebe, pues no quería causar una mala impresión cuando llegara Ikuto por mí, Miki se adaptó muy bien a la casa y durmió en la habitación de huéspedes, pues le pedí a Lin que la acondicionara para que Miki estuviera cómoda, a Lin le encanto Miki, dijo que era muy bella como su dueña, mis padres hablaron para saber cómo iba todo y para informar que Lin se iba a E.U. en algunos días más… Todo marchaba a mi favor, a excepción de que tenía que ir al instituto en la mañana… que flojera.

Amu-chan – saludo Rima desde el pasillo del corredor – te ves muy sonriente ¿cómo estás?

Bien Rima – la abrase – me da gusto verte…

Y a mí – sonrió- Utau y Yaya nos esperan en el aula… vamos ¿neh?

Vale… - caminamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto al salón… ¿Qué le pasaba a Rima?

-Pues... Nada – Oops creo que lo pregunte en voz alta- es solo que Nahigiko me pidió una… cita y etto… no sé pero creo que…. – Respiro profundo – creo que me gusta

-QUEEEEE! – mi grito retumbo por todo el pasillo y muchas personas se me quedaron viendo con cara de loca-¿porque nunca me dijiste?...

-Lo acabo de descubrir Amu - **

-Oh lo siento jeje - ^^U - Pues… etto no sé qué decirte, si lo quieres pues…

-Ya se, mejor cuéntame de tu migo, nunca me hablaste para contarme he y estoy un poco sentida – hizo varias muecas de dolor al hablar y me salió una risita tonta

-Puess no sé qué me pasa con él, parece que nos conocemos de toda la vida, nos parecemos mucho, creo que congeniamos…

-Ah – chillo Rima por todo el pasillo, si, la gente ya nos tachaba de locas – me alegro tanto por ti Amu, ya te merecías encontrar a alguien que te quisiera…

-Holaa.! Ya te viste amiga, acabas de descubrir que amas a Nahigiko y me vienes con que suerte, ahora que lo veo si hacen buena pareja, que tonta nunca lo note…

-Amu - ¬¬ - nunca notas nada

-Vale vale basta de insultos, mejor nos apuramos que me urge salir de clases – comenzamos a subir escaleras

-¿Y eso? Pensé que te gustaba estar con nosotras

-No es eso – la interrumpí, faltaban 3 puertas para llegar a nuestro salón – es qué – toque la puerta – Ikuto me invito a una pista de patinaje

-QUE..!

-Señoritas pasen que la clase ya comienza, y Rima cierre la boca, se ve más linda – el salón chiflo y Rima musito:

-Me cuentas he...

-Aja – me dirigí hacia la mesa y "trate" de poner atención, pero por más que "trataba" no podía

_SALIDA DE ESCUELA _

-AHHHH no puedo creerlo ya salimos, espere tanto la salida, no les aburre la escuela? Y ese profesor tan molesto – chillaba Yaya

-Yaya hoy te noto muy interactiva – sonreí mientras se escuchaban miles de pitidos de carros

-Y yo te noto muy pensa … wow que carro … - **- queee.. chico- suspiro Yaya

-Ah vamos Yaya no seas…- y en ese momento vi al ser más perfecto del mundo bajándose de su lamborghini murciélago , vestía pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa blanca en cuello V y una chamarra de cuero negra, "por qué tan elegante?" y venia justo hacia mí, yo traía uniforme … "ha esto no me puede estar pasando" …

-Hola Amu que bien que te encontré, el tráfico esta horrible- se acercó y me saludo de beso – hola niñas

-Disculpa, niña tu gatita, ya somos jovencitas, por cierto soy Yaya y ellas son Rima y Utau , ya que Amu no nos presento

-Ah descuida niña, yo soy Ikuto, y si no nos ha presentado aun – no les ponía atención .. "IKUTO vestía elegante y yo con uniforme ahh esto no puede estarme pasando, él se ve tan guapo y yo con uniforme, de seguro pensaran que es mi… "

-Amuuu- grito Yaya sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Eh haa si me gustan los gatitos - ¬¬U

-Amu nos vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer

-Hug.. Que?¡ no nos veríamos…

-Ah vamos no seas negativa Amu, ya vete con él – me abraso Yaya- luego nos cuentas hee – musito en mi oreja mientras lentamente me soltaba

-Bueno un gusto conocerlas niñas- y me tomo del brazo sin ni siquiera preguntarme

-Espera como sabias donde es mi escuela?

-Investigue- me sonrió mientras bajaba su mano hasta posarla en la mía – no fue nada difícil

-Y por qué vienes por mí? Y vestido así?- lo barrí y el sonrió con malicia

-Que no te gusta? – y en ese instante me sonroje al mas no poder, sintiendo mi cara arder con una fuerza inmensa –Oh ya veo que si

-No seas modesto porque viniste por mí?- intente cambiar de tema

-Jaja te ves tan linda sonrojada- dijo parándose y rosando mi cara con su mano libre contorneado mi mejilla- eres muy suave- su caricia demostraba cariño y respeto, se notaba que lo decía sincero sin malicia alguna, más por alguna razón aparto sus manos de mi rápidamente – Que no te dije si querías ir a la pista de patinaje?

-Ah eso- saque todo mi aire contenido, por un momento sentí que flaqueaba- pero yo no traigo ropa adecuada

-No te preocupes, podemos pasar a tu casa para que te cambies y pidas permiso y todo eso… se me olvida que solo eres una niña

-QUE..! No soy una niña, te apuesto a que… no sé pero te apuesto algo – tartamudeé como tonta, no tenía idea que apostar y por si fuera poco él estallo en carcajadas

-Vamos Amu, luego me muestras que si eres grande, ahora vámonos- dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto

-Lindo – musite ya arriba de él

-Lo sé… es de mis favoritos, lo llamo "SAI"

-Jaja SAI.. Porque?

-Súper Auto de Ikuto jaja

-Jaja pues me agradas SAI y se puede saber cuántos autos tienes?

-Ah.. Tengo unos cuantos- decía mientras manejaba con su mano izquierda y la otra descansaba en su pierna, su mui bien formada pierna "Ahh Amu que estás pensando" su mirada iba fija en el camino - lamentablemente siempre consigo lo que quiero- musito tristemente

-Ahhh.. Eso no es bueno? – pregunte insegura y en ese momento llegamos a mi casa

-Mejor corre que estar sin ti me horroriza- hablo de manera tan rápida que apenas me entere lo que dijo

-Ok ahora bajo lindo - °°U "tonta tonta tonta lo llamaste lindo ahhh " y salí disparada a mi casa

23 LARGOS MINUTOS DEPUÉS

Tip tip tip – sonaban mis zapatos en las escaleras- "de seguro ya se desesperó, ni siquiera lo invite a pasar, va a creer que soy una maleducada", me atrofiaba mentalmente mientras salía de la casa y lo vi, recargado en su SAI jugando con su celular, y de nuevo me invadió esa sensación de flaqueo … estuve así, mirándolo por mucho tiempo, sus largas piernas una flexionada y la otra estirada lucían increíblemente marcadas , aun encima del pantalón, su camisa en forma de V dejaba ver un poco de su pecho, pero al parecer estaba pegada a su cuerpo, como si la hubieran hecho solo para él, una de sus manos descansaba sobre el celular y la otra se posaba en su bolsillo, sus dedos, largos y finos, de apoderaban de este con rudeza como si intentara romperlo y por ultimo su cara… sus labios tan perfectos estaban en una O subí a su nariz y después me encontré con los ojos más bellos jamás vistos clavados justo en mi …

-Amu- musito largamente como suspirando

-Lo siento, ya sé que tarde demasiado pero – no supe cuando paso, pero se acercó a milímetros de mi lo cual me hacía divagar

-Te esperaría toda la eternidad, con tal de poder ver tal belleza- sonrió y por primera vez ese día voltee hacia abajo para mirarme; lucía una falda hasta la cintura y una blusa blanca fajada de tirantes blanca con unos tacones negros con unos calentones de igual color

-Ahh yoo etto… - me puse demasiado nerviosa y no pude decir nada mas

-Creo que dejaremos esta cita de pista de patinaje para otro día, que te parece mejor salir a una ida a el restaurante de mi padre?, tu elegancia lo amerita, luces divina… - me sonrió de nuevo y yo ya no sentía mi cara

-Bueno me parece bien- dije ya más calmada - Pero con una condición – sonreí malévolamente

-Cuál? – pregunto con ansia desbordándosele de los ojos

-Que me aceptes un beso… - respondí de lo más calmada del mundo

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahhhh lo siento por atrasarme tanto, yo sé que hay miles de justificaciones posibles, que son ciertas, pero me abstengo de ponerlas y aburrirlas

Espero que les haya agradado el capi…

Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas etc etc …

Me fascinan todos sus comentarios así que síganse animando a escribirlos, todos son bienvenidos ^*

Ahh por cierto en mi perfil están los vestuarios de Ikuto y Amu

Gracias por leerme

Las quiero aunque no las conozca

Bye bye ~ nya


End file.
